


filling the space between me and you

by aruarudayo



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Also some background Ryuusou, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, The trials and tribulations of being a busy idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruarudayo/pseuds/aruarudayo
Summary: Mitsuki and Tenn and a chilly autumn date.





	filling the space between me and you

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY TENNMITSU DAY It is still 9/3 somewhere in the US I'm not late I swear
> 
> My friend [Alle (eienseiriron@twitter)](https://twitter.com/eienseiriron) drew me [This wonderful TennMitsu art today](https://twitter.com/Aruchama/status/1169073327476027392?s=20) and so I've spent the three hours since typing up a date fic to go with it. 
> 
> This is really quick (and unbetaed) and fluffy but I hope you enjoy!

A cool breeze blows through the streets, taking a handful of dry leaves with it. The heat of summer is long gone, though the air isn’t quite cold enough for snow either. 

They’re far enough into the autumn season that Mitsuki should realize by now that, even if it isn’t freezing, the wind is never kind to him later in the year. But of course he always forgets that even if it’s warm around midday, the temperature dips drastically as the sun goes down, and even if he has a jacket and gloves, there’s a chill around the nape of his neck that leaves him shivering in the middle of the street. 

He’s determined to not let it get to him. After all, he doesn’t have the time to do anything about it, not when he has only so many hours between the photoshoot he just finished and the late night variety show he’s filming later today. Not when he wants to spend as much of that time as he can with Tenn. 

IDOLiSH7 and TRIGGER are constantly busy, which isn’t necessarily a problem since both Tenn and Mitsuki love what they do. But between being in different groups and doing solo gigs without much overlap in their schedules, they haven’t been able to spend much time together as idols, let alone as boyfriends. After a month of having to settle for just texting, Mitsuki is willing to be a little chilly if it means seeing Tenn a little sooner.

By the time their meeting spot is in sight, he’s practically running, a combination of pent up excitement and his efforts to warm up. He spots TRIGGER leaving the studio, eyes honing in on the smallest of the trio, and he doesn’t bother to slow down, grinning as he throws himself at his boyfriend.

Tenn barely sees him in time to react, his eyes going wide as he braces himself for the impact. He stumbles as Mitsuki wraps his arms and legs around him, but somehow he stays standing despite having to hold all of the other man’s weight. 

They must look ridiculous given how Ryuu and Gaku aren’t even bothering to hold back their snickers, and Tenn feels a little ridiculous, his back curled in from the force of Mitsuki’s greeting and his legs comically wide to keep him from dropping his boyfriend. But then he takes in Mitsuki’s sunny smile, and he finds he doesn’t really care.

“Hello to you, too,” Tenn chuckles, smiling back at him.

“I missed you,” Mitsuki replies, his voice soft in contrast to the explosive energy from moments before. He sighs, sagging into Tenn’s arms as he buries his face into Tenn’s scarf (at least one of them remembered to bring one today). 

Tenn hums in agreement, resting his cheek on Mitsuki’s hair for a moment just to have more contact. 

They hear a short cough, reminding them they aren’t alone, and they quickly separate, a bit of heat coloring their cheeks. 

“We’ll go on ahead,” Ryuu tells them with a good-natured smile. “It’s good to see you, Mitsuki-kun.”

Gaku smirks, bringing a hand up to ruffle Tenn’s hair. “Take care of this guy for us, Izumi-ani,” he says, stepping just out of reach before Tenn can take a swipe at him. “We’ll see you back at the apartment, Tenn.”

Mitsuki waves at them with a laugh before he takes Tenn’s hand in his. “Well then, how about we go get something to eat?”

Tenn nods as his fingers tighten on Mitsuki’s hand, a giddy sort of feeling bubbling up in his chest. They aren’t the sort of people to get too worked up about not being able to see each other, but it’s so calming to have Mitsuki at his side, to be in his presence when they’ve only had words on their phone screens to tide them over. Tenn believes whole-heartedly in the power of words, but being able to touch Mitsuki at all feeds an instinctive need he hadn’t been willing to acknowledge for fear it would consume him. Perhaps he’s been a little lonely all this time.

As if sensing his thoughts, Mitsuki leans in, pushing up on his tiptoes to give Tenn a quick peck on cheek. 

“Wh-what was that for?” Tenn asks, flushing once more.

Mitsuki shrugs. “You looked like you wanted one.”

Tenn bites his lip because he isn’t sure what kind of goofy expression he’ll make otherwise. “Let’s go get food,” he says, ignoring the self-satisfied giggle he hears next to him.

They walk down the street, chatting about their upcoming events. Mitsuki’s MC jobs keep him busy, and unfortunately pull him out of one of the appearances IDOLiSH7 has with TRIGGER next month. 

“At least you’ll be seeing Riku,” Mitsuki says apologetically.

Tenn sighs. “I think I see him more than I see you. I suppose it’s only fair though since Ryuu won’t be seeing Osaka Sougo during that performance either.”

“Yeah, Sougo and Tamaki have that drama they’re both in. Sougo and I are going to go drinking to cry about how hard it is to have a TRIGGER boyfriend because we never get to see you guys.” When Tenn frowns, Mitsuki quickly waves away his own comment. “I don’t mind! I mean, I won’t say it isn’t frustrating, but we knew what we were getting into when we started this.”

Tenn squeezes Mitsuki’s hand. “Admittedly, I won’t ever make myself choose between you or my job.”

Mitsuki squeezes back. “Same here. And of course, that’s what I like about you.” 

It’s convenient that Mitsuki’s attention is quickly pulled away, because Tenn can’t handle that level of sincerity for longer than a moment without wanting to melt. 

“Hey Tenn, let’s get burgers,” Mitsuki suggests, pointing to a little shop across the street. “We can bring them to the plaza up ahead. As much as I’d like to do the whole restaurant date thing, I don’t know if we have the time for that.”

Tenn looks at his watch and grimaces; they haven’t spent all that much time together, but he knows that Mitsuki has to leave for his recording in about an hour, and at this time of day, it might take about that much just to get a table. 

“Burgers it is.”

The sun is down by the time they get out of the burger place, a paper bag in Tenn’s hand as they make their way to the plaza. 

“Oh hey! They’re selling those bubble teas everyone’s been talking about!” Mitsuki exclaims, gesturing at a little stand in the middle of the square. “Riku and Sougo got some a little while ago and they loved it.”

Tenn squints, trying to see the menu on the side of the stall. “I think I saw those posts on their social media accounts. Do you want some? I’ll pay since you got our food.”

Mitsuki nods enthusiastically. “I’ll go find us a place to sit.”

Tenn ends up getting two of the same thing, a passionfruit tea that bears a striking resemblance to Mitsuki’s hair color. “Passionfruit suits him, too,” he mutters to himself as he searches for his date in the crowd. 

He finds Mitsuki sitting on a wall a little ways away from the tea stand, arms wrapped around himself, a tautness in his muscles that hadn’t been there when they were holding hands. 

“Are you cold?” Tenn asks, sitting down and handing him one of the drinks. 

Mitsuki laughs sheepishly. “I forgot to bring a scarf. I didn’t think it’d get this chilly.”

“It’s been getting steadily colder; I wonder if we’re going to have an early winter,” Tenn muses as he takes off his scarf, wrapping it around Mitsuki’s neck.

“Hey!” Mitsuki protests. “What about you?”

“I’m not the one shivering right now.”

“No way! You’re going to get sick; here—” Mitsuki pulls at the scarf, maneuvering it so that half of it is wrapped around Tenn, the other half still around his own shoulders “—we can share.”

“Don’t you think we look a little silly?” Tenn asks, though he doesn’t move to take it off again. 

“Nah, I kind of like it like this,” Mitsuki says. “It makes us connected.”

He pulls out a burger and hands the bag to Tenn, who puts it aside in favor of his tea for now. Mitsuki notices Tenn scooting a little closer, and he waits patiently as Tenn glances around them. 

Then, Tenn leans over, planting a shy kiss on Mitsuki’s lips. It’s quick and chaste, but it isn’t often that Tenn initiates like this in public, and Mitsuki chases him for another as soon as Tenn pulls away. 

Mitsuki doesn’t chance more than one, but he presses against Tenn’s side afterwards, wanting to be as close as possible since he can’t do much more. 

Tenn adjusts so Mitsuki can fit into the space between his arm and body. “…Are you still cold?” he asks, an attempt to mitigate how embarrassed he is from a simple kiss.

Mitsuki leans into him, reveling in the softness of Tenn’s scarf and his company as he shakes his head. “I’m really warm now.”


End file.
